forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
News
Where to find what we need to do, and how it's gotta be done. But if you have your own ideas or see that there are things missing, feel free to add! Italicized ''pages are pages that can wait. These pages either have little or no information at the moment, and the non-italicized pages are the priorities. ''Italicized pages are meant to be made, but put off for later either due to other pages being the priorities since the page has little importance at the moment, or there is no information about this page yet and it will be made once there is. Characters Forever Trilogy Reoccuring Mark all of the following with "(Alpha)" *Maroon Marun *Navy Kaigun *Verdant Aoao *Pink Mazenta Trilogy Exclusive *Alizarin Chrise *Timothy King *Ethan Jin *Evan Jin *Rosalind Chrise *''Purple Eloise'' *Shirou Kazuo *Alene Vin *Professor Pine *Elizabeth Willow *Raven Mortimer *''Manfred Norris'' *''Delano Karan'' *Katherine Willow *''Karen Karin'' *Safaia Naito *Scarlet Moore Other *''Pepper'' *''Vervain'' *''Basil'' *''Tema'' *''Vidar'' *''Audra'' *''Enki'' *''Ariel'' *''Rin'' *''Tanith'' *''Ladon'' *''Kane'' *''Topaz Bosco'' Characters that require Trilogy sections within them when made: *Aqua Kimu *Hyacinth Murasaki *''Cadet Kuro'' Evermore (Alpha) Main *Opal Kimu *Aurum Kimu *Mica Kimu *Xenon Kimu *Pyrite Kimu *Bronze Berlitz-Palmer *Galena Berlitz-Palmer *Quartz Kuro *Zircon Oak *Carmine Kazuo *Dodger Kaigun *''Carnelian'' *''Denver'' Older *Aqua Kimu *Copal Rosso-Senri *Arylide Kuro *Coral Kimu *Cadet Kuro *Finnian *Hyacinth Murasaki Minor *''Lapis Lazuli Rosso-Senri'' *''Titanium Berlitz-Palmer'' *''Onyx Kuro'' *''Chrome Daiyamondo'' *''Alton Chrise'' *''Akane Chrise'' *''Violet Chrise'' *''Ion Chrise'' *''Blaze Rosso-Senri'' *''Bolt Rosso-Senri'' *''Jet Kimu'' *''Ivory Kuro'' *''Turquoise Oak'' *''Peridot Daiyamondo'' *''Kage'' Other *''Rocky'' *''Marina'' *''Rai'' *''Magnus'' *''Taika'' *''Garnet Rosso (Alpha)'' *''Teal Rosso (Alpha)'' *''Slate Sakaki (Alpha)'' *''Perlita Sakaki (Alpha)'' *''Johan S. '' *''Zlato Ama '' *''Altan Marun'' *''Kaito Kaigun'' *''Midori Aoao'' *''Ruzova Mazenta'' Forever and Ever Reoccuring Mark all of the following with "(Beta)" *''Gold Kimu Junior'' *''Topaz Rosso'' *''Amethyst Kimu'' *''Iolite Kimu'' *''Cerise Rosso'' *''Cyan Oak'' *''Jade Sakaki'' *''Pink Mazenta'' *''Navy Kaigun'' *''Grey Kuro'' *''Rubin Senri'' *''Sapphira Senri'' *''Esmeralda Emerarudo'' *''Flax Ama'' *''Maroon Marun'' *''Verdant Aoao'' Forever and Ever Exclusive *''Quantum Kaigun'' *''Vanna'' Evermore (Beta) Main *Duke Oak *Brick Kimu *Azure Oak *Chrysocolla Kimu *''Hunter Oak'' *''Sky Oak'' *Magenta Kimu *Marine Kaigun *''Ametrine Kaigun'' *''Garnet Rosso (Beta)'' Older *''Xanthe Kimu'' *''Astra Kaigun'' *''Pembe Kimu'' *''Ridley Kimu'' Minor *Vanilla Kimu *''Beige Kimu'' *''Buff Kimu'' *''Teal Rosso (Beta)'' Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space Main (Alpha) *''Phoenix Kimu'' *''Aoi Kimu'' *''Jin Kimu'' *''Blizzard Oak'' *''Viridian Oak'' *''Aureolin Rosso-Senri'' *''Rose Rosso-Senri'' *''Aventurine Berlitz-Palmer'' Main (Beta) *''Cameo Oak'' *''Rosselin Oak'' *''Saffron Oak'' *''Paris Rosso-Kimu'' *''Celeste Rosso-Kimu'' *''Sardonyx Oak'' *''Morganite Oak'' *''Amaranth Oak'' Main (Delta) *''Amethyst Rosso "Amey" '' *''Salem Oak'' *''Sage Oak'' *''Jonquil Kimu'' *''Citrine Kimu'' *''Aurel Kimu '' *''Moonstone Sakaki'' *''Sterling Sakaki'' *''Garnet Senri'' *''Madeira Senri'' *''Beryl Emerarudo'' *''Mercury Berlitz-Daiyamondo'' *''Rhodium Berlitz-Daiyamondo'' *''Perla Palmer '' *''Onyx Kuro'' *''Ivory Delaney '' Shippings Some of these may require both Forevermore and Forever and Ever catagories in them. If so, please put them in when you are creating the page, or when the ship is mentioned or hinted at in the resective universe. Forevermore/Forever and Ever Ships *Shine (Jade/Plato) *AmazonMoon (Gold Jr./Sapph) *Fearless (Amethyst/Diamonda) *ForestFairy (Grey/Fiori) *Aquamarine (Cyan/Jewel) *Christmas (Jasper/Esmeralda) *Sky (Alizarin/Viola) *Primary (Crimson/Indigo) *Santa (Argentum/Perla) *Espouse (Alan/Kate) *Angel (Synis/Gamma!Topaz) *Crow - (Timothy/Raven) *Coral - (Evan/Rosalind) *''FairyTale (Ethan/Purple)'' *GoldenSoul (Gold Jr./Topaz) *Wiz (Grey/Alpha!Topaz) *Sarcastic (Am/Safaia) *Rebel (Grey/Scarlet) *GoldenFlower (Flax/Alpha!Topaz) *Germany (Rubin/Alpha!Topaz/Grey) *Strawberry (Rubin/Cerise) *Yuki (Alan/Alpha!Topaz) *Calamity (Grey/Pink) *Fallen (Synis/Alpha!Topaz) *''Carribean (Navy/Verdant)'' *Yen (Flax/Cerise) *''Calvary - (Navy/Safaia)'' *''Rouge - (Maroon/Scarlet)'' *Beryl - (Am/Cerise) *Sun - (Navy/Fiori) *NewRival - (Cyan/Jade) *''Apple - (Rubin/Esmeralda)'' *''Lucifer - (Grey/Sapph)'' *''Luna - (Plato/Ivorline)'' *''Prince- (Flax/Vanna)'' *Floral (Am/Pink) *Aurora (Gold Jr./Jade) Evermore Ships *North-South (Pyrite/Amber) *Violet (Corundum/Quartz) *Engagement (Bronze/Opal) *FruitTart (Zircon/Galena) *''Permafrost (Xenon/Titanium)'' *''Mirror (Mica/Teal)'' *Cherry (Aurum/Carmine *Midnight (Onyx/Lapis Lazuli) *''Planet (Ion/Peridot)'' *''Royal (Kage/Akane)'' *Marine (Cobalt/Aqua) *Galaxy (Cadet/Hyacinth) *April (Finn/Coral) *Summer (Arylide/Copal) *Sparkle (Mica/Opal) *Hero (Pyrite/Carmine) *June (Finn/Arylide) *''Zeus (Rai/Copal)'' Evermore (Beta) *Earth - (Forest/Maize) *''KnickKnack (Cadmium/Azure)'' *''Premonition (Duke/Chrysocolla)'' *''RobinHood (Hunter/Magenta)'' *''Iris (Marine/Sky)'' *''WilliamTell (Hunter/Lapis Lazuli)'' Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space (Alpha) *''Blizzard/Phoenix'' *''Cosmic/Phoenix'' *''Aoi/Viridian'' *''Altair/Rose'' Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space (Delta) *''Salem/Amey'' *''Jonquil/Sage'' *''Aurel/Madeira'' *''Mercury/Beryl'' *''Garnet/Moonstone'' *''Onyx/Perla'' Crack Ships Some of these may require their own page, if there are enough hints, but there must be a single page for this to save the release of a horde of stub pages. In the meantime, if you are to make a Crack Shipping page anytime soon, just be sure that each of these ships has their own category and other information concerning it. Some may be combined to form one category if they relate in a certain way. *Mars (Plato/Safaia) *WildHeart (Plato/Viola) *Admin (Grey/Karen *Kidnapped (Karen/Any of the kidnapped kids) *SilverFlower (Grey/Viola) *Green (Cyan/Topaz) *Master (Synis/Karen) *Tarnish (Am/Sapphira) *Pop (Flax/Diamonda) *Cake (Jasper/Topaz) *Sea (Cyan/Esmeralda) *Snow (Ethan/Rosalind) *Citrine (Timothy/Rosalind) *Caltha (Timothy/Perla) *Capriccio (Cyan/Fiori) *Berry (Rubin/Viola) *Regalia (Argentum/Jewel) *Heir (Alizarin/Jewel) *Golden (Plato/Topaz) *Ace (Am/Grey) *Luminary (Am/Topaz/Grey) *Hera (Diamonda/Fiori) *Seppele (Jewel/Esmeralda) *Lumi (Shirou/Alan) (This ship may actually require it's own page later on) *Storge (Gold Jr./Fiori) *Agape (Am/Fiori) *Poppy (Jasper/Perla) *MidnightWood (Grey/Jade) *WinterLeaf (Grey/Esmeralda) *PianoForte (Cyan/Cerise) *Heat (Crimson/Pink) *Fortissimo (Gold Jr./Cerise) *Fyrstinde (Jade/Pink) (This ship may actually require it's own page later on) *Hydra (Aqua/Hyacinth) Miscellaneous *The Resistance *Unova *The Government *Team Rocket (all time lines) *Indigo League (with sections for different timelines) *Time Travel *Jossed Ideas (What Could Have Been) *Synis' Plan/The Capturing Project *Other characters *Judgement *Furthermore *Forevermore *Evermore *''Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space (PMTTS)'' Other *Must work on current pages **Fill in Biographies **Fill in Relationships **Add in any nessecary or blank infomation **For shipping pages, must catch up with hints/info/events **ect. Category:Characters Category:Forevermore Category:Forever and Ever Category:Shippings